duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragheart Weapon
Dragheart Weapons are a Dragheart card type that was introduced in DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga. __TOC__ Details A Dragheart Weapon is put into the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard at the start of the game. You can only have 8 cards in your hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 cards. At any time during a duel, you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A Dragheart Weapon card is two-sided, featuring the Dragheart Weapon on the lower costing side, and a Dragheart Creature on the higher costing side. *On a 3 sided card, a Dragheart Weapon is also able to flip over to a Dragheart Fortress. When you put a Dragheart Weapon into the battle zone, it is equipped to a creature, in the same way like you would link your creatures with the God race or cross a Cross Gear to a creature. Note that a Dragheart Weapon can only be equipped onto the Draguner that put it into the battle zone and no other creature, aside of when an Evolution Creature is placed on top of the Draguner who equipped it. When this weapon side activates its Dragsolution ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may detach and flip the weapon to its Dragheart Creature side, transforming it into a new, stronger creature. dmr13-vv1a.jpg|An example of a Fire Dragheart Weapon|link=Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword dmr13-v1a.jpg|An example of a Light Dragheart Weapon|link=Perfect, Immortal Lance dmr13-v2a.jpg|An example of a Water Dragheart Weapon|link=Evidence, Truth Gun dmr13-v3a.jpg|An example of a Darkness Dragheart Weapon|link=Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade dmr13-v4a.jpg|An example of a Nature Dragheart Weapon|link=Judaina, Jurassic Hammer List of Dragheart Weapons DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga Victory Rare *VV1a/VV1 Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword *V1a/V4 Perfect, Immortal Lance *V2a/V4 Evidence, Truth Gun *V3a/V4 Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade *V4a/V4 Judaina, Jurassic Hammer Uncommon *45a/110 Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear *51a/110 Multiply, Double Dragon Gun *57a/110 Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle *63a/110 Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword *69a/110 Togetops, Tricera Impact DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial *2a/20 Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos *2a/22 Diabolos, Prison Dragon Blade DMX-17 Dragon Souls Festival *5a/37 Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars *1a/50 Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword *6a/50 Javeleon, Beast Lance *11a/50 Hellfuezu, Purgatory Blade *16a/50 Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk *21a/50 Ravuerite, Sun Spear *26a/50 Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan *31a/50 Dragment Launcher, Three-Dimensional Weapon *36a/50 Migawari, Nightmare Manji *41a/50 Meriken Hulk, Blooded Nail *46a/50 Jurapil, Egg Hammer DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn *6a/22 Gaiohburn, Head General Sword DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga Victory Rare *VV1a/VV1 Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword Rare *15a/55 Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword Promotional *P15a/Y13, P18a/Y13 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword List of Draguners Each creature with the Draguner race has an ability that puts a Dragheart from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. *'See here:' List of Draguners Rulings :''See also: Dragheart Creature rulings '' *Q: What is a Dragheart Weapon? **A: A creature will put a Dragheart Weapon from the hyperspatial zone into the battle zone and equip it. This will give an ability to the equipped creature. *Q: Can I have a Dragheart Weapon without a creature equipped to it? **A: You can't. When a creature equipped with a Dragheart Weapon would leave the battle zone, the weapon is returned to the hyperspatial zone. *Q: There is a Dragheart Weapon in the battle zone. Can I equip it to another creature? **A: No, you can't. *Q: How do I get a Dragheart into the battle zone? **A: Cards with the Draguner race have abilities that put Dragheart cards of varying costs /civilizations into the battle zone. *Q: When the Dragheart leaves the battle zone, what happens? **A: It is returned to the owner's hyperspatial zone. It can not go to any zone other than the battle zone of the hyperspatial zone. For example, if it was to be put into your hand, put it in your hyperspatial zone. *Q: When you put a Dragheart in the battle zone, can it be on the creature side? Or just the weapon side? **A: You can put a Dragheart into the battle zone on either side, as long as the card that puts it outmatches the appropriate cost of that side. *Q: When you put a Dragheart Creature into the battle zone, can you attack immediately with it? **A: No you can't: it gets Summoning Sickness like normal creatures. *Q: How can Dragheart weapons be flipped to their creature side? **A: By the ability called "Dragsolution" once the conditions are met. Dragheart Creatures are untapped once separated from the creature they were equipped to. *Q: When is the "Dragsolution" ability of Dragheart Creatures activated? **A: When the card is flipped to its creature side. *Q: Can you put Draghearts into the battle zone via creatures that can put Psychic Creatures into the battle zone from your hyperspatial zone? **A: No, you can't since they are different card types. *Q: When a Dragheart Weapon is flipped to its creature side by its "Dragsolution", does it count as it was put into the battle zone? **A: No it doesn't, it is treated as it already was in the battle zone. *Q: When a weapon was flipped over by "Dragsolution", can it attack immediately? **A: It can as long as it was in the battle zone since the start of the turn. You couldn't if the creature was only flipped over that turn by "Dragsolution" as it would have summoning sickness. *Q: Are creatures equipped with Dragheart Weapons treated differently to creatures crossed with Cross Gears and/or are they treated as one entirety? **A: No, a Dragheart Weapon is treated as a separate object from the creature - although it can't stay in the battle zone on its own - so it will be treated substantially in the same way as Cross Gears. Therefore, **1. If you evolve a creature equipped with a Dragheart Weapon, that evolution creature will be equipped with that Dragheart Weapon. **2. A Draguner doesn't get the name of the equipped Dragheart Weapon. **3. If a mono-colored creature is equipped with a Dragheart Weapon that has different civilizations to the creature it's equipped with has, the creature is not treated as a multicolored creature. **4. If a Dragheart Weapon equipped to a Draguner leaves the battle zone directly via Lance of Tonginus, the leaving of that Dragheart Weapon will be counted towards the awakening of Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor. **5. If a Dragheart weapon equipped to a Draguner leaves the battle zone directly via Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix, the Draguner equipped with this Dragheart weapon will be counted as destroyed. Category:Card Type Category:Dragheart Weapon Category:Dragheart Category:Gameplay